finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Прелюдия
, также известная как , является одной из самых распространённых мелодий в серии ''Final Fantasy''. Она часто играет в главном меню, например в коллекции Finest Fantasy for Advance. Стоит отметить, что Нобуо Уэмацу написал Прелюдию в последний моменты разработки оригинальной Final Fantasy, и это заняло у него всего 10 минут. Появления ''Final Fantasy Прелюдия играет в начале игры, в том числи и на экране выбора профессий. Также её можно услышать во время просмотра карты мира. Final Fantasy II "Прелюдия" играет в домах с исцеляющей статуей, а также в главном меню. Final Fantasy III Прелюдия играет на экране новой игры. Также "Прелюдия" часть "The Evil Power of the Underworld", трека, входящего в альбом ''Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind. ''Final Fantasy IV [[Файл:FFIV_DS_Crystal_Room.jpg|100px|right|A Crystal Room in the DS version of ''Final Fantasy IV.]] Прелюдия играет в меню, в Кристальных комнатах и во время конца игры. В версии для DS, она играет в одной из мини-игр. В разделе "Музыкальная шкатулка" Эдвард описывает её как "очень сложную вещь". ''Final Fantasy V 100px|right|The Garula attacks the Water Crystal in Walse Tower. "Прелюдия" играет в меню (только версии для GBA) и в Кристальных комнатах. Final Fantasy VI "Прелюдия" играет на экране новой игры, в доме новичков и в конце игры. Final Fantasy VII 100px|right "Прелюдия" играет в последней части мелодии во время Окончания игры(Game Over) и после титров в качестве фоновой музыки. Также в демо-версии игры, в меню, можно услышать ремикс. Final Fantasy VIII 100px|right "Прелюдия" играет на экране Окончания игры (Game Over) и в последней части заключительной темы. В меню демо-версии ''Final Fantasy VII можно услышать немного другую версию. ''Final Fantasy IX 100px|right "Прелюдия" играет, если вы проиграли в игре Блекждек (Blackjack). Также её аранжировку можно услышать в Кристальном мире. Final Fantasy X "Прелюдия" в ''Final Fantasy X очень сильно отличается от предыдущих. Она играет в самом начале игры, когда игрокам представляют Тидуса. Также её можно услышать в Сетке сфер. ''Final Fantasy XI "Прелюдия" из ''Final Fantasy XI играет на в PlayOnline, а также во конце опенинга. Её можно услышать и во время некоторых роликом к миссиям. ''Final Fantasy XII "Прелюдия" с вокалом играет во время первой части опенинга. У неё схожее звучание с Прелюдией из ''Final Fantasy VII. В оригинальном саундтреке она называется "Loop Demo". ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Прелюдия играет в главном меню, когда можно начать новую игру. Final Fantasy XIII Несмотря на то, что она не играет во время начала или конца игры, как в других частях, в треке "The Sunleth Waterscape" имеются элементы из Прелюдии, которые сыграны на фортепьяно. Очень разнообразная тема "Prelude to Final Fantasy XIII" играет во время опенинга. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Трек "Eclipse" содержит в себе аранжированную "Прелюдию". Final Fantasy Type-0 Трек "Divine Protection of the Crystal" является аранжировкой оригинальной Прелюдии. Элементы Прелюдии звучат и в "Peaceful Times". Если прислушаться, то можно услышать схожесть с Прелюдией из ''Dissidia и Dissidia 012, так как музыку к этим частям писал Такехару Исимото. ''Final Fantasy XIV "Прелюдия" возвращается в основную серию под названием "Prelude - Remembrance" в альбоме ''Final Fantasy XIV / Field Tracks. ''Final Fantasy XV Во время мероприятия "Uncovered: Final Fantasy XV" Square Enix представила трейлер, демонстрирующий мир игры, в котором звучала версия "Прелюдии" под названием "Prelude (for World of Wonder)".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypa4udEsS5Q Версия композиции с текстом также звучит в полных титрах игры, просмотреть которые можно из главного меню. Она следует за "Too Much Is Never Enough" и "Somnus". Тема меню - "Crystalline Chill" (Кристальный холод) - это ремикс оригинальной "Прелюдии". "Disquiet" (Тревожность) еще одна "мечтательная" вариация темы, которая звучит во время кошмара Ноктиса, а также в части крепости Зегнавт и Питиосских руин, а также в начале части 2 главы 13. Когда персонажи оказываются рядом с Кристаллом, звучит мелодия "In the Light of the Crystal" ("В свете кристалла"). Это вариация "Прелюдии" со зловещими нотами и элементами темы империи. Элементы "Прелюдии" также включены в титульную песню "Stand By Me", тему сражения в Лейде - "Stand Your Ground", тему сражения в Даске - "The Fight is on!", в финал темы сражения для имперских баз - "Veiled in Black (Arrangement)", тему сражения с боссами "Omnis Lacrima", тему сражения с демонами/боссами подземелий -"Horrors of the Night", тему конца игры "End of the Road", тему сражения с боссами "Hellfire", финальную тему "Somnus Ultima" и в финал предпоследней мелодии "Dewdrops at Dawn". В одном из патчей мелодия "Departure" была заменена на вариацию "Прелюдии", но позже "Departure" вернули. "Прелюдию" из оригинальной ''Final Fantasy можно слушать через автомагнитолу. Эта мелодия доступна с начала игры. "Прелюдия" из Final Fantasy VII также доступна с начала игры. Саундреки к другим играм серии можно приобретать в магазинах. Некоторые их них содержат "Прелюдии" соответствующих игр. ''Final Fantasy XV: Товарщи "Прелюдия" звучит в конце темы Лесталлума. Элементы "Прелюдии" включены в одну из тем сражений и вторую часть темы финального босса "A Clash of Swords". Final Fantasy Tactics "Прелюдия" играет в двух треках: в "P.R. Movie", где элементы Прелюдии можно услышать в начале и в конце, а также в "Battle's End". Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Короткая версия "Прелюдии" играет, когда St. Ivalice переносится в Ивалис, после этого играет ''Undeniable Anxiety. Хотя эта мелодия отсутствует в Original Soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited В части интро играет трек "Top Title". Его можно найти в ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 1. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy "Прелюдия" играет в меню выбора новой игры, а также в начале и конце FMV-опенинга. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Ремикс темы может быть услышан на фоне темы океана. Вокальные версии Вокальная аранжировка "Прелюдии" включена в альбомы Final Fantasy: Pray и в Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow. ''Pray'' Версия, которая играет в Pray состоит только из нескольких слоёв вокала. Местами мелодию наигрывают. ''Love Will Grow'' Слова :Dream in your heart :I feel in asleep night :But there is only stars :Like tears of the moon :Like silent moon :And on and on :So the sad will fall and fall :But I think all the dream :Is true any day, for anyone :Love in your eyes :I feel in clear sky :But there is only winds :Like sighs of the earth :Like weeping earth :Still on and on :So the pain will blow and blow :But I wish all the love :Is free any day, for anyone. Другие появления ''Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon В этом альбоме "Прелюдия" исполнена в ирландском и кельтском стилях. Final Fantasy IV: Minimum Album В альбом вошёл ремикс под названием "The Prelude (Crystal Mix)". Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV В альбоме присутствует фортепьянная аранжировка темы, которую исполнила Рейко Номура. Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III Альбом содержит фортепьянную аранжировку оригинальной темы из ''Final Fantasy, которая здесь называется "Prelude ~ Opening". ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection "Прелюдия" является вторым треком в альбоме ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection. Её полностью исполнил на гитаре Юджи Секигучи. ''Final Fantasy Remix Ремикс Прелюдии, созданный DJ duo Ante, включен в альбом. 20020220 music from Final Fantasy "Прелюдия" является частью "FINAL FANTASY" Final Fantasy-Final Fantasy III Medley," исполненной токийским филармоническим оркестром. Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy "Прелюдия" исполнена стокгольмским королевским филармоническим оркестром. Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy "Прелюдия" из оригинальной ''Final Fantasy была частью "Final Fantasy Medley I-III 2004". Она была исполнена во время концертного тура в Японии, который проходил с 12 марта по 16 апреля 2004 года. ''Chocobo Racing Тема , написанная Кендзи Ито, является ремиксом, который играй во время финальной гонки в режиме истории. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales В игре есть Прелюдии. Первая похожа на ту, что звучит в оригинальной ''Final Fantasy, а вторая похожа на Прелюдию из Final Fantasy VII. Они звучат в мини-играх и в конце игры. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Тема "A Memory Returned", созданная Юко Такахаши, является аранжировкой Прелюдии из ''Final Fantasy XI. ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Здесь два варианта, зависящие от выбранного саундтрека, которые играет на одной из арен. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars В данной игре трек называется Conversation with Culex, и играет он, когда Марио побеждает Culex, являющегося секретным врагом. ''Kingdom Hearts Часть Прелюдии можно услышать в треке "March Caprice". Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories В песне "Naminé" часть Прелюдии звучит на фоне, хотя в финальной части она играет гораздо быстрее. Сувениры thumb|Музыкальная шкатулка. Музыкальная шкатулка, играющая "Прелюдию", была выпущена Square в 2002 году, и называлась она Final Fantasy XI Music Box. Они были выпущены ограниченным тиражом и только в Японии. В отличие от музыкальным шкатулок, играющих одну из мелодий из ''Final Fantasy V и Темы Аэрис, эта была сделана не из дерева, а из прозрачного пластика. Также на ней присутствует надпись "Final Fantasy XI". Этимология Прелю́дия (от лат. prae… — перед и лат. ludus — игра) — короткое музыкальное произведение, не имеющее строгой формы. В период зарождения прелюдии всегда предшествовали более длинному, сложному и строго оформленному произведению (отсюда название), но впоследствии композиторы стали писать прелюдии и как самостоятельные произведения. Примечания en:Prelude (theme) es:Preludio de:Prelude Категория:Музыка